Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realms (Book 1, Ambrozya)
by Sunrose22
Summary: After the destruction of our Realms in Armageddon, the Elder Gods try their hands at creation again. But when Shao Kahn is freed and becomes hell-bent on conquering a new realm, called Ambrozya, the peaceful people must enlist the help of Lord Raiden and his chosen ones. But will their resurrection make history repeat itself for the Elder Gods? Contains most of the canon kombatants


A/N: This is a series I cooked up in my head one day. It takes place after Shao Kahn's Armageddon ending. Basically the Elder Gods have continued creation, and some of Earth's fighters are brought back to life to protect them against new threats.

There will be a slew of OC's, but mostly canon MK characters. They will be introduced later.

Defenders of the Realms Book 1: Ambrozya

By: Sunrose22

Somewhere, the stench of rot sizzled under Outworld's sun. Ca-caw! hundreds of black-winged creatures picked at their flesh. Shang Tsung, Kitana, and even the impudent Raiden were all crow feed. Shao Kahn should be proud; he had been proud at first. Unfortunately un Kahn's shortsightedness, he consumed every soul that roamed the realms, even those aligned with him. Soon he found himself with nothing to conquer and nothing to rule. Immortal, but unable to join the Gods in the Heavens, he was cursed to roam his giant empty realm for eternity.

Shao fell to his knees, squeezed the burning yellow sand between his knuckles and bellowed. His arms burned from the razor cuts he'd inflicted on himself. Pain seemed to tame the internal agony, if only for a moment. The sheer isolation of his land bore into his body; his tortured shouts were the only break from the maddening silence. The Emperor fell forward onto his chest. Sun rays baked his back, but he refused to react even as the skin burnt. He didn't know how long he lay in the sun before he passed out.

Caw!

Kahn's eyes snapped open as a brown bird landed on the sand next to him. He stared at the peculiar specimen. It was something he never seen before. Shao rolled onto his side and held out his hand; the hawk peered at him and edged away. "Come!" Kahn urged the winged creature. It simply stared at his hand.

"I wouldn't do that," Kahn was paying so much attention to the hawk that he didn't notice someone creep up behind him. The Emperor quickly sat up to see a pale human-looking creature. The male brushed his brown hair out of his green eyes, held up his hand, and revealed a heavy leather glove. "Their talons are quite sharp," The man grinned. "Shao Kahn?"

Kahn narrowed his eyes. "What are you?"

"I apologize," In a fluid movement, the man fell to his knees. The hawk bowed in imitation. "My name is Malikaei. I am a citizen of a distant realm; it is truly an honor to meet the great conquerer of worlds. I have come on behalf of my people."

"Your people? Impossible," Shao spat. "I've consumed all the realms and their citizens. There is no other but myself," He fell back onto his arms. "I've suffered enough hallucinations. Leave me be!"

The pale man furrowed his brow. "I feared you were driven mad by now, but I assure you, I'm not a hallucination."

"Ha!" The emperor scoffed. You're merely a combination of heat stroke and dehydration; a result of lying in the sun too long. There are no other realms. I've made sure of that."

Malikaei shook his head. "For decades after you won, there was no existence whatsoever; then the Elder Gods decided to try their hand at creation once more. They created new realms. I hail from Saelaya, capital city in a realm called Ambrozya. Ambrozya is much like Earth in many ways; however our protecting Goddess, Saelaya, rules with a much heavier hand than Raiden. There's no freedom to speak against her; religion is forced upon us, even historical education is changed to glorify her name." his eyes turned gray. "They say this oppression is for our "own good", so we don't end up like Earth realm."

"What a tragedy," Kahn said drolly. "You still haven't told me why you're here. "

"My brethren and I formed a rebel force. We've recruited thousands men willing to bring our 'protector' to her knees. Unfortunately, the guards have kept us at bay," his eyes turned green again. "That's when we met our Grandmaster. He told us about Mortal Kombat, and how you used it to gain control over Edenia. We wish to challenge the leaders of our realm for our freedom, but we're untrained and need someone who has done it before." He rose from his bowed position. "If we had a true warrior to train and fight with us, perhaps we could turn tides.

I'm here to humbly ask for your help."

Kahn eyed him warily, unwilling to commit. Malikaei sighed. "Grandmaster sent me with a promise: Come to Ambrozya and meet with him. No harm will come upon you even if you don't agree to help."

The ex-emperor took a glance around his wretched prison. It seemed that Armageddon had taught him nothing, for he was already salivating at the thought of absorbing the new realms.

"Fine. I will attend this 'meeting.'" 

"Excellent! We shall leave right away," Malikaei helped Kahn to his feet. "Come, Lucius!" the hawk immediately flew to his master's hand and nuzzled his face. He patted the creature affectionately, reached into his vest, and pulled out a yellow stone. As it opened a portal, he turned to Shao.

"Master will be most pleased."

The City of Saelaya  
Ambrozya

A pair of security guards met in an upscale alleyway. It was a chilly, rainy afternoon, and their waistcoats were hugged tightly around their bodies. One stared in wonderment at the side of town he could never afford to live in. "Any sign of rebels?" he questioned.

"Not so far. Everyone knows they're meeting tonight; nobody knows where." the other replied.

"Damn. Nothing on my end either." the first stated. "We must keep looking!"

Once they walked away; a slender figure darted down the street into a more modest apartment building. The woman slammed the elevator's up button several times. "Come on." she muttered. The doors slid open, and she stepped inside. "Level 18." she commanded.

"Leaving level 1." a friendly female voice sounded through the elevator. The doors slid shut. "Level 2, level 3, level 4-" SLAM! The elevator began to shake and the lights flickered several times. The woman grabbed the rail to steady herself. She thought that she was about to get trapped, or that the lift would plummet. A ball of fear grew in her stomach.

"Level 18. Thank you."

The door to apartment 18-0 was already opened. "Mama?" she screamed, slamming the door shut. "MOM!"

The old woman walked in from the kitchen, staring at her with wide eyes. "Noel, or Bryseis?"

"It's me, mama. 

"Oh, Noel, thank the Goddess. I can never tell you two apart." the old woman sighed.

"Why was your door open? It's too dangerous right now."

Her mother shrugged her. "Bryseis just left. She must have forgotten to close it."

"Br-Byryseis? She never comes around here anymore! When was she here? How long did she stay?"

"She's been here a couple weeks. It was good to see her," mama rubbed her furrowed temple. "But she's talking crazy- about joining the rebels and everything. She says that they want to take Ambrozya for the people. I just don't know anymore."

Noel placed a calming hand on her mother's bony arms, but was distracted by her cold skin. "You're freezing," she removed her coat and covered the old woman. "You'll get pneumonia! Why isn't your heater on?

"The power has been going on and off all day. The rebels hijacked the utilities plant. They're protesting everywhere." mama shivered. "And to think Bryseis is caught up in this mess."

Noel gently led her mother into the living room and sat the old woman onto a frayed brown couch. "It's going to be okay, mama, I promise."

The old woman grasped Noel's hand. "I wish I was as sure as you are. The whole realms gone to hell and my daughter's in the middle of it." she shook her head. "Messing with those ruffians? I heard the other day that they're enslaving women! I told Bryseis, but she won't believe me!"

"Mom, Bryseis is an independent person, and neither of us can influence what she does. Especially not me."

Mother cast her copper haired daughter a pointed stare. "Yes you can, you just need to figure it out before she takes us all over the deep end."

"I will try, mama. I promise."

"Name?"

"Captain Bryseis. Malikaei is expecting me."

The large, cocoa-colored man nodded and let Bryseis into the holy building. The Temple of Goddess Saelaya was in complete shambles. The rebels had dismantled everything. Bryseis looked around in wonderment. She had been to the temple hundreds of times during her childhood, worshipped the Goddess as ordered, yet the sight of its destruction was satisfying-almost beautiful. Bryseis breathed in the dusty air and smiled. What a gorgeous victory.

She looked for Malikaei amongst the others. As though on cue, he stepped up on the altar, looked down on the crowd, and cleared his throat. His eyes were green; that always meant good tidings. "Everyone, I have an announcement," He said proudly. "The Elder Gods have agreed to meet and negotiate the terms of Mortal Kombat." A murmur surged through the crowd.

"Now, I know none of us have been trained in combat, per the laws of Ambrozya, so I enlisted somebody who has. Men, meet the Great Conqueror, Shao Kahn!" Not much was known about the emperor turned God, so everyone was awe-struck when the 7-foot man walked out. He bared sharp fangs through a horribly disfigured mouth; yet, nobody dared insult Shao Kahn. The tall creature stood next to Malikaei.

"Master Kahn, my people would like to present you with this token of our gratitude." Malikaei motioned towards a tanned, burly rebel. The big guy brought him a large object wrapped in purple, which he in turn handed to Shao. The God quickly discarded the purple cloth and placed the present on his face. It was his trademark skull mask.

Kahn scanned the faces of his new disciples, and then in a brilliant moment, raised his arms. "Thank you, my brothers!"

The group erupted into cheers."Yeah!" Bryseis shouted and whistled

Kahn lowered his arms. "Tonight we celebrate our small victory, but in a matter of months, we shall celebrate the largest victory possible: Complete and utter takeover of Ambrozya," he grinned. "Is everyone ready to take back what's rightfully theirs?"

"YEAH!"

"Are you ready to show Saelaya that she can't oppress you anymore?"

"YEAH!"

"We shall free your-nay, our- people and bring about a new revolution for this realm. Now, who is with me?"

The cheers, whistles, and claps were deafening. Malikaei fell to his knees, and everyone followed suit. They bowed their head in reverence of their new master. Kahn seemed to bask in their worship. Bryseis let her eyes trail up to the muscular God, only to find he was looking straight at her. She quickly looked back to the ground.

After the speech, the woman made her way to her long-time friend and leader. "There you are! I've looked everywhere for you!" Malikaei grinned.

"I apologize. Mama wouldn't let me go."

"Quite all right." he waved around the temple. "Beautiful, isn't it?

"Breathtaking." she murmured. "Where is Grandmaster? Didn't he want to see this?"

"He's anxious to reunite with Shao Kahn, unfortunately he must stay in hiding until the agreement is finalized. Salaeya's goons will do anything to get their hands on him."

"Naturally."

"Morale is high even without Grandmaster. They're so excited to meet our new General," he grabbed her hands. "Which brings me to your surprise. Follow me."

She wrung her hands at the thought of speaking to her new leader. The rebels had laid out several cushions and a table for a feast. Shao sat. Malikaei motioned Bryseis over. "Mi'lord, this is Captain Bryseis. She is very loyal to our cause. Very talented."

Shao smiled through his skull mask. "Oh, I'm sure she is." Bryseis turned blank. Had her lord just flirted with her?

Completely oblivious to the lascivious tone, Malikaei continued. "Bryseis is your biggest fan. She is always asking Grandmaster about your history. Heck, she probably knows more about you than you do." Bryseis quickly lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Really," Kahn rubbed his chin and winked. "Tell me, my dear, what do you know about me?"

"Technically, there's not much about you or the previous worlds. I know that you've battled the Elder Gods for control of the realms, and that you were punished for it."

She couldn't read Kahn, but she swore he looked relieved "That's _all_ he's told you?"

Bryseis blinked. "Yes, mi'lord."

He leaned back. "Well, perhaps as time goes on, you shall learn more-much more."

Malikaei picked up a grape from a nearby plate. "We would all like to learn more about you and your combat methods! Grandmaster says you were one of the best he ever met!"

"Now, now, Malikaei, this is hardly the way to speak in front of Miss Bryseis here."

"She is one of my top officers, sir, she isn't afraid of man's talk."

"I'm sure she isn't-"

Malikaei finally understood Kahn's tone. He stood abruptly. "Yes, well we should let you rest. Come, Bryseis."

The General shook his head. "If the lady wants to stay, let her stay. Would you like to visit some more, Bryseis?"

The pale man sniffed at the emperor. Bryseis tilted her head. She'd never see Malikaei act this way. Although she wanted to speak more with her idol, she needed to pacify her friend. Living out a fantasy would have to wait. "Thank you, mi'lord, but I have other matter to attend to. Perhaps a-what do they call it-rain check? "

Shao grinned widely. "You may visit me anytime."

"Yes, well, see you in the morrow." Malikaei practically dragged her out of the room.

Shao Kahn sneered once the pair left. "Fools. This is almost too easy."

Malikaei walked Bryseis outside the temple. She didn't know how to broach the subject. "Would you really stay the night with him?" her leader asked bluntly before she could speak. His eyes always turned gray when he was upset; right now they were storm clouds.

Bryseis sighed. "If he requested it, then yes."

The pale man lowered his head and kicked a rock across the courtyard. "You are attracted to him?"

"He's a great man…"

"So that's what you like? Power?" Malikaei spat.

Bryseis shook her copper locks. "It's not that. Look, I'm tired, you're tired, and tomorrow we meet with the Goddess to negotiate. I want to get some sleep, ok?"

"Shao Kahn's probably in bed if you want to go back-"

"Please, Malikaei, you aren't my father, husband, nor do we have children together. What I do with my body is my business." she snapped.

"I know."

Her face softened. "Just, please don't be angry with me."

Malikaei waved brusquely. "Yeah, okay, I'll see ya later."

"Mal?"

"I'm fine, I swear. Sweet dreams."

Bryseis crept back to her apartment, threw herself on her bed, and fought through the guilt for sleep. Once there, she had magnificent dreams about a man who had Kahn's body, strength, and power but Malikaei's face, voice, and loyalty…

Saelaya entered her temple with a disgusted gasp. Her altar was dashed to pieces, the offerings scattered along the floor, but the worst part was her statue- The rebels had cut off her head and hung it by the mouth from the groin of a new male statue (probably their leader.) The goddess shouted indignantly at the lewd display. She tried to pull her stone head away, but they attached it securely and her head only bobbed back and forth as though she were performing fellatio. "How dare them!" She seethed. "I would never!"

"Never say never." the gruff voice froze her in her tracks. She spun around and saw the tall man in the doorway.

"N-n-no!" she sputtered in disbelief. "Impossible!"

Shao stood before her. "You must be the infamous Saelaya."

She scowled "Shao Kahn, you son of a-"

"You know me, yet I have never met you before in my life." He interrupted with a cocked eyebrow.

"All the Gods know who you are."

"How flattering."

She crossed her arms. "How the hell did you get out of Outworld?"

"It seems the rebels are a lot more powerful than you thought." Kahn remarked.

"Impossible. Only an incredibly powerful being could break the barrier between Ambrozya and Outworld." she snapped. "They couldn't cultivate that power in a million years. Besides, why would they enlist a slimy, treacherous snake like yourself?"

"Apparently your enemies think I'm a good guy. I'll have to bide my time before I prove otherwise."

"I won't allow you to destroy my people-not like you did Raiden's!"

"I don't think you have a choice, princess. We've challenged your realm to Mortal Kombat, and as the rules say, you must fight to keep control," He leered. "We're gonna have SO much fun enslaving your beloved citizens."

Saelaya gasped in horror. "Please, Kahn, my people are peaceful- none of them have engaged in combat! I have nobody to train them! They will be decimated!"

"Then you better recruit some good warriors. If any exist."

It was an impossible feat. "Please don't do this-"

He waved his hand. "Those doe eyes don't have any effect on me. Please exit my new home, I need my sleep."

"This is my temple! You can't just throw me out!" She protested.

"I have one hundred sleeping rebels, a bunch of pitchforks, and some torches that say otherwise."

The Goddess hung her head with a rueful sniff. She glared at the blasphemous statue one last time and teleported away.

_Recruit some good warriors. If any exist._

"Hear, hear. We may now start the pre-tournament negotiations." The mediator said. "The team that has been challenged may present stipulations in exchange for putting their realm at risk. Saelaya, please present your three offers.

Saelaya rose from her bowing position, as did Kahn. He stared ominously into her eyes as she read from her paper. Her hands shook.

"My first request is that we consolidate the tournament. Instead of ten victories, Shao Kahn and his rebels only need to win one tournament; however, if he loses then he will get no more chances."

Kahn stepped back, clearly aghast by this bold move. Was this the tearful Goddess he had met only the night before?

The mediator nodded. "Shao Kahn, do you have any objections?"

The General shook his head. "No. If the Goddess wants to end it that easily, so be it."

"Very well." The mediator nodded. "Continue."

"Secondly, I request 6 months' time to train and prepare my fighters."

"It would take years to bring your warriors up to speed!" Kahn sneered. "I accept."

"Finally, as per the rules of Mortal Kombat, only members of the competing realm may participate unless otherwise stipulated. I hereby request that both Shao Kahn and I be allowed to substitute _any_ fighters as we see fit."

"You do realize that means that Kahn will be allowed to fight also?" The mediator warned.

"I do." Saelayas nodded.

"Kahn, will you accommodate her?"

"Its her funeral."

"Very well! Since both teams have agreed to the three stipulations, I hereby declare this Mortal Kombat open. Please shake hands."

Kahn's hand enveloped her smooth piano fingers. He grinned. "I hope you know what you got yourself into."

"I hope so too. " She turned to the mediator. "Ma'am, I want to request my first recruit."

"Go on."

"I call Lord Raiden of Earthrealm."

"His soul is mine! You may not use him!" Kahn snapped.

"We agreed, remember?" she sneered. "Now give me the Thunder God, you son of a bitch."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
